Rizzles One-shots
by IzzyBear69
Summary: This is some random ways that Jane and Maura meet and get together. This will be mostly M rates but there will be some fluff pieces also.
1. Chapter 1 Bathroom Sex

**Bathroom Sex**

 **Hi everyone I am new to writing Fanfiction. This is going to be a few random ways that Jane and Maura meet and get together. If you have a request please leave a review or PM me.** **I dont have a Beta so all the mistakes are mine.**

Jane walked into the club and immediately went for the bar and took a seat. She had just ordered a beer when she noticed the most beautiful honey blonde woman she had ever seen. When the bartender put her beer in front of her, Jane picked up her beer and walked to were the honey blonde was sitting. 

"Is this seat taken?" Jane asked the beautiful woman.

"No, please sit," she replied in the most heavenly voice Jane had ever heard. "I'm Maura."

"Hi, I'm Jane and you are most beautiful creature I have ever seen"

Maura blushed at the complement, "Thank you, you are a gorgeous woman your self.

Both Jane and Maura felt a special attraction to each other.

"Would you like to dance?" Jane asked.

"I would love too"

Jane stood up first and held her hand out for Maura to grab. They both walked out to the dance floor and started to dance. Their bodies naturally gravitated to each other, hands moving up and down. The low lights of the club allowed them to become closer than two people should be on a dance floor. Their bodies blended together as if they were two halves of a person. Jane leaned into Maura and placed a gentle and passionate kiss on her lips. Maura responded with a moan that left Jane hot and bothered. Should she take this to the next level. Her brain was tellig. 

Once inside the bathroom Jane gently pushed Maura into the farthest stall from the door and closed it. She pushed Maura up against the stall door and kissed her with a ferocity that could not be quenched. Her hands started to slowly wonder down Maura's body to the hem of her silk blouse and started to gently let her fingers roam up and down the exquisite firm abdomen of her soon to be lover. Maura moaned as she felt Jane's hand move up and down her body. She felt an electricity bolt run through her body straight to her core. She had never felt this with any of her lovers. Maura was putty in Jane's hands and Jane knew it. She gently lifted the blouse up enough to pull down the cup of the white lacy bra that Maura wore. She leaned down and took a supple pink nipple into her mouth and started to suck onto it as if she was a baby drinking milk from it mothers breast. Maura moaned loudly and started to buck her chest towards Jane's mouth, her hands found themselves in beautiful black wild hair.

Jane started to move to the next breast while her hand started to roll the nipple she had just been sucking on. After a short while Jane's hand started to move down to Maura's jeans she started to undo the button and slide the zip of her jeans down. Jane started to pull the jeans down along with her panties. Jane kisses each thigh and then she licks up her slit. Maura moans at the contact. As Jane dipped her head, Maura sighed happily. The warm breath over her wet pussy made her shudder and her head tilted back against the door.

"Mmmmmm, you smell so good." She breathed.

Jane starts to nip and suck as she eats her out. Maura's hands tangle in black locks as her body arches back.

Jane pulls back, smirking as she licks her lips. She kisses her way up the honey blonde's body, kissing every inch of the heavenly creature in front of her. Their lips meet in a heated and passionate kiss, while jane slowly enters her with two long slender fingers.

"Fuck Jane!" Maura pants.

Jane starts to thrust into her hard and fast. Her thumb starts to play with her clit.

"God, you feel so good Maura."

"Jane harder . . . faster. Oh Jane make me come?"

"Come for me Maura."

Maura does just that. Jane kisses her as she helps Maura through her orgasm.

"Well that was properly the most sensual and hottest sex I'v had in a long time." Maura purred.


	2. Chapter 2 The Office

The Office

They had finally caught their man and Jane was on her way down to the morgue to see Maura.

Jane stopped at the door leaning against it and deciding that it was finally time to tell Maura how she felt about her.

"We got him, thanks to you."

Maura looked up and smiled. Jane walked into the office closed and locked the door and strolled up to Maura.

"I . . .ah, have something to tell Maur," Jane softly mumbled, her hands taking hold of Maura's she stared into her beautiful hazel-green eyes.

"I love you Maur, I have for a long time I just didn't know how to tell you. I was scared! Scared of loosing you and our friendship. But this case made me see that I can't waste any more time hide my feeling for you any. . "

She was cut off by Maura's lips on her own. The kiss was soft and gentle but with passion. When air was required they both pulled apart but still clinging to each other.

"I love you too Jane. I always have from the moment I saw you."

Maura looked into Janes eyes and smirked, "Was there a reason you locked the door?" she asked.

Jane smiled and gently coaxed Maura out from behind her desk and towards the couch. She gently pushed Maura down and quickly closed the blinds. She sat next to Maura and pulled the doctor onto her lap. Her skirt riding up to reveal the most beautiful creamy white thighs. Jane's eyes turned black with arousal. She started to undo the buttons on Maura's shirt, while Maura's hands tangled in black locks. Jane pulled down the cups of the bra to reveal the most perfect breast she had seen. She leaned down and took a pert nipple in her mouth and started to suck while gently caressing the other breast with her thumb and fore-finger.

"Oh Jane! Yes, yes, yes." Maura moaned as she arched her back to allow Jane's mouth to take in more of her breast. Jane release the nipple and smirked at Maura. She loved seeing Maura like this. She turned her attention to the other nipple sucking and bitting down softly.

"Oh god Jane. . . please,"

Jane new what Maura needed and pushed her skirt until it was up around her waist. She slowly lowered her hand down Maura's panties and into hot molten heat.

"Your, so wet Maur" Jane purred.

"It's all for you Jane." Maura replied.

Gently Jane pushed her middle finger through Maura's wet folds avoiding her clit and resting just inside her slit. She took one last look at Maura for confirmations and when she saw Maura's eyes filled with absolute unadulterated pure desire she thrust her finger in. Maura's moans added fuel to Jane's desire to completely dominate this beautiful creature in her lap. She added another finger and started to thrust into Maura's wet, hot pussy harder and faster. Her palm was hitting the doctor's clit in such a way that she wasn't far from sending Maura over the edge and into oblivian. Just as Maura was about to cum, she covered her mouth with her lips to suppress the vocal grunt that escaped Maura's mouth. Jane continued to thrust into Maura and help her ride through her orgasm. Then Maura slumped forward into Jane as she removed her fingers. Jane bought her fingers up to her mouth to take her first taste of Maura. She sucked her fingers until they were clean then she wrapped her arms around Maura and held her tight.

When Maura was off her high she looked down at Jane and smilled, "My turn now," She exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Bedroom

After a hard week at work Jane Rizzoli wanted to let her hair down and found herself outside of a bar she hadh been to before. She walked into the bar with grace and commanding respect. She took a scan of the room before heading to the bar to order a drink.

"Beer, please!"

While she waited for her beer she scanned the room until her eyes landed on a honey blond woman who was sitting at the end of the bar drinking by herself. She paid for the beer and began to drink. Jane watched her for a moment and started to get up when an extremely drunk man started to paw at the beautiful stranger. It was clear to Jane that the woman wasn't interested in the drunk man's advances and made her way over to the honey blond woman.

Putting her hand on the man's shoulder forcefully she turned him around to face her and got right into his personal space.

"The lady said NO, and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave right now" Jane told the man while showing him her police badge. Being drunk as he was, he was too stupid to know what he was doing. He tried throwing the first punch but Jane was ready for him and managed to get him in a head lock.

"Don't struggle or I'll have to lock you up tonight," Jane whispered in his ear, "And I hate paper work, now walk away or go to jail your choice?"

The man nodded once and started to walk away before turning around to throw one last punch at the woman who had embarrassed him.

The beautiful honey blond woman shouted out, "Look out behind you!"

Jane turned just in time to see the drunk man's fist coming towards her. She managed to move at the last second and grabbed the man's arm twisted it around his back and handcuffing him before he knew what had happened.

In the meanwhile, the bartender had seen what was happening and had called the police. They arrived and took the drunk man into custody and asking Jane if she wanted to press charges or not. She shook her head and replied, "Let him sleep it off in the drunk tank tonight and release him in the morning."

When everything had settled down, Jane turned to find that the honey blond woman was gone. She had managed to walk out of the bar and was heading towards her car when she heard the unmistakable voice of the beautiful police woman that had saved her from the drunk man pawing at her. She stopped and turned around to see her running towards her as if her life depended on it.

Still panting from her sprint from the bar to where the honey blond was Jane panted, "I want . . wanted to," taking a deep breath and breathing out, "see if you where okay?"

"Thank you for what you did back there, and yes I am fine." She replied, then turning around to put the key into the lock of her car, she felt a strong but gentle hand on her shoulder and what seemed to be a surge of electricity flow right through her. The hand had managed to turn her around and was joined by the other hand on her other shoulder. Once again the honey blond felt that strong surge of electricity flow through her.

Jane looked deeply into the most beautiful greenest eyes she had ever seen, of the woman she had a strong but gentle hold of. For what seemed like eternity to both women had in fact only been a few second, but it had spoken volumes to both women.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" The honey blond asked Jane. Before she knew what was happening Jane nodded and took the keys and unlocked the car, helping the honey blond into the drivers side of the car. Jane then walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in. "By the way my name is Jane, Jane Rizzoli." She said as she buckled her seat belt. The honey blond answered her, "I'm Maura, Maura Isles."

The ride to Maura's house was quick and very quite. Both women where lost in their own thoughts oblivious to what the other was thinking. Once they arrived at Maura's house Jane got out of the car in a flash and had opened Maura's door before she knew what was happening. Thanking Maura's had she gently helped Maura out of the car, shut and locked the car and leading her to the front door of her own house. Maura had managed to get her house keys out and opened the door and let Jane in. Once the door was closed and looked she lead the dark and mysterious Police officer into the lounge room.

Before she could open her mouth, Jane had her lips on Maura's and was leading her backwards towards the wall. She forcefully pushed her against the wall and was attacking her neck sucking, licking and bitting. Jane had felt a connection with this woman she didn't know but was unable to stopped herself from being consumed by the electricity that seemed to flow from Maura to herself. She pushed Maura up the wall and started to claw at the zipper to Maura's dress. All the while Maura's legs had wrapped themselves around Jane's thin waist while her dress had bunched itself around her waist. "Fuck me!" Maura commanded Jane in between moans of pleasure. Not one to ignore the woman's request Jane's left hand started to descend downwards to the heat she could feel emanating from Maura. Without indication of what she was going to do she forcefully penetrated Maura's hot silky channel with two fingers, causing Maura to moan in pleasure. "Harder, faster, please" moaned Maura. Jane was now pumping in and out of Maura in a wild manner while her thumb was making circles on her clit. Feeling the beginning of Maura's orgasm begin fuelled Jane to add another finger in Maura's sex and push into her harder and faster than before and using her led to help push herself into Maura faster she bit down on Maura's shoulder causing Maura to scream out Janes name as her orgasm hit her. Jane continued to pump into Maura until she could feel the last throbs of her pulsating clit come to an end. Jane then turned her face towards Maura and kissed her on the lips while slowly pulling her fingers out of the one place they felt at home in. She release Maura's lips and bought her fingers to her mouth to taste the disheveled yet beautiful honey blond in front of her. It was a taste like nothing she had ever tasted. Jane's mouth curled at the ends into a smirk that spoke volumes to Maura. Still recovering from the amazing orgasm that Jane had just given her Maura's legs slipped down to the floor. All the while Jane was holding on to her so she would fall in a heap on the ground. Jane slowly lifted Maura into her arms and carried her to the couch where she gently put her down. Jane pulled out a cards and gave it to Maura saying, "Call me." Then Jane turned and walked towards the door, stopping and looking back before walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 And Baby Makes Three

This is a G!P story. All mistakes are mine.

 **Maura's POV**

I had just come from the doctors office with the confirmation that I was pregnant. I wanted to surprise Jane with the news that we were going to be parents. We had been trying to get pregnant for last two months. I went straight home to get everything ready to surprise Jane with the news that we were finally going to be parents. I wanted things to be perfect tonight on our one year anniversary.

One year today I married the love of my life Jane. It has been the best year of my life and I can safely say the most sexual one too. Both Jane and I had been in love with each other from the moment we meet six years ago. But for our own reasons we both never admitted it to each other. I was scared of loosing the only friend, but Jane's reason was far more interesing. She had been born a female but with an extra package between her legs. She had learned to hide it well until that fateful evening two years ago.

 _I woke up on the couch to find that the movie had ended. Both Jane and I had fallen asleep due to the long hours we had put into this latest case. Jane had fallen asleep on top of me and as I moved slightly I felt something poke me. "Mmm Maur, I love you." Jane mumbled in her sleep. My eyes opened wide, she love me. I brushed back the strand of hair from her face and sighed, "I love you too Jane"_

 _Just then she lifted her head and smiled at me. "Maura, theres something I need to tell you . . ."_

 _But I cut her of with a kiss to her lips. "I know Jane, and I still love you." when the kiss ended._

 _"Your not grossed out about it?" she asked me._

 _"No Jane, I'm not grossed out. I love you. I'm in love with you Jane. I have been for a very long time."_

 _"Me too, I'm in love you you too. But I was scared that you wouldn't want me if you knew about . . . " I once again silenced her with a kiss more forceful and passionate than the one before. "Make love to me Jane."_

Everything was ready the table was set, the candles lit, dinner was made and Angela was on a date. Just then the door opened and I heard Jane call out, "Maur I'm home." She walked into the kitchen after putting her badge and gun away in the safe. She handed me a bunch of read roses and then proceeded to wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, "Happy Anniversary Maura."

"Happy Anniversary to you too," I replied feeling Jane begin to go hard. "Someone is very happy to see me." "Mmm, I am! One year Maur, we have been married for one year. And I love you as much now, if not more than I did back then." I gave Jane a peck on her nose and lead her to the dinning room where I had set the table.

"Maura, this is beautiful," she gasped as she saw the table. Then a frown came over her face. "My mother's not joining us is she?" She asked looking at the table that was set for three. I looked at Jane with a slight smirk on my face and took her hands into mine while looking into her eyes. "Jane, that extra setting is for the baby." She looks at me confused, "What baby Maur?" She asked looking around the room.

"The one in here." I say turning her head to see me point to my stomach. I watch as her the realization of what I"m saying hits her. Her eyes look up to me and then back down to my stomach.

"Oh my god Maur, your pregnant! It worked? We're going to be mommies?"

"Yes Jane, I'm pregnant and we are going to be mommies." I say placing a tender kiss to those amazing supple pink lips. "I love you Maura, and you too baby." She says as she kneels down and starts kissing my stomach. "I can't wait until you get here little munchkin." I gently lift her up and asked, "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" All she can do is nod as I see the arousal in her eyes and her pants. We make passionate love long into the night.


End file.
